Former Pirates
by RavenSara84
Summary: Britain and Spain have to talk to each other, they have no choice, but what are Prussia and France up to?


Title: Former Pirates

Rating: T

Summary: Spain and Britain have to talk, although about what? And what are France and Prussia up to?

The two former pirates looked at each other across the table, both blaming France for this meeting, although neither would let the other know that they really didn't wish to be there.

"So, how goes it amigo?" Spain asked casually, as usual he appeared to be completely relaxed.

Britain however wasn't fooled; he had fought Spain numerous times, not as many as France though, but still enough to know what his body language was like when around an enemy. Spain wasn't relaxed as he would be when around France and Prussia, or even Romano, he was tense.

"Everything is fine on my side of the ocean, what about you Spain? I hear your economy isn't doing that well," It was a dig, although Spain looked at him, knowing that the Britain didn't mean it as such, if he had, it would have been a lot deeper, a comment on his former glory days of being a rich nation.

"Ah, you know, the usual," Spain said and stretched; "When do you think they'll let us out?" His brown eyes looked over at the locked door.

"They're your friends," Britain said and sighed; "Should have known this was a trap, bloody France,"

"Si, does like trickery," Spain smiled; "Reminds me when you said those pirates caused problems for you too… Then I spotted you giving them awards for stealing from my ships,"

Britain smiled; "Those were good days… Not like now,"

The both nodded, agreeing that the past had been so much better for them than now.

"Si, now it's these young countries, like America…"

"No, he's an idiot, his government will run him to the ground and he doesn't know what to do about it, let's face it Spain," Britain paused for a moment and decided to just say it; "We nations aren't respected anymore,"

Spain again nodded in agreement; "You are right amigo, the kings and queens of the past, the goverments, they respected us _because_ we had seen so much, now? Now we are relics, of no use because we are _old_,"

Britain tried not to wince at what he was saying; "Yes, they don't respect the past, they don't care that we have seen so many things, that we had to fight to survive, that we had no _choice_ but to fight,"

"Like we didn't make any sacrifices for our people…"

X

On the other side of the door, France was trying to listen into the conversation, with Prussia just looking at him.

"They aren't fighting," Prussia said to him, wanting to find some beer, but knowing that France had hidden it somewhere else now.

"Oui, maybe there is some sexual tension that I haven't realised!" France exclaimed and Prussia slapped his hand across the other's mouth.

"Ssshhh! That would be un-awesome for them to _hear_ you,"

"Ah, you are right," France looked at the door again, wondering what they were speaking of; "I am just surprised, if it was myself and Britain, we would be fighting it out by now, you and Spain would have to force us apart…"

Prussia remained silent, knowing the look at France was giving the door, he knew that France wished he was the one locked up with Britain. Not just to fight him, France was the nation of _amour_ after all, or at least he always liked to think of it like that.

X

"You know amigo," Spain began, deciding that the previous conversation was just too depressing; "I think France wants us to fight,"

"He likes drama," Britain said and shook his head, now noticing that Spain had called him amigo three times; "We'll wait it out, I bet Prussia is dying for some beer,"

"You know him well," Spain teased and Britain smirked.

"He's German; he'll want beer at some point,"

"I think France thinks that we will fight each other because we used to be enemies…"

"So, you don't think we are anymore?" He asked, curious, also he was sure that amigo meant friend in Spanish, and Spain didn't use that phrase on anyone.

"Si, during the second war, when Romano surrendered, you could have done what you liked to him, but you didn't,"

Britain sighed; "Yes, well, it gave us a platform to attack his brother and get them all to surrender instead,"

"Si, it was beneficial for you all, but still…" Spain became quiet for a moment; "You helped… Well, the allies did,"

"We kept France away from Romano too," Britain added, remembering how hard it was to make the Frenchman stay away from the Italian, but Russia came up with the idea of knocking him out, with his trusty pipe.

"Si, otherwise Romano might have been… Violent,"

Britain nodded, when they met with Romano, who had already surrendered, he had been rather brash, which America thought was him trying to fight them and wanted the Italian to be put into a prison. Russia had agreed, although Britain had to be the voice of reason, pointing out that perhaps Romano was scared, normally Spain would be fighting with him, the nation had never fought alone before. With China agreeing with him, the two other nations allowed them to continue on and left, going to see their own troops elsewhere.

"I would say he is more… Loud," Britain corrected; "He makes empty threats,"

"Oh, when he gets to know you…" Spain said and smiled, it was obvious that regardless of all of Romano's threats, and that he still cared for the nation.

"I'm sure," Britain said and the two heard the door opening, to see a wild eyed Prussia looking at them; "Not found the beer yet?

"Where is it? France has gone out and I need some beer!" Prussia exclaimed; "This so not awesome!"

"I suppose if you let us out…" Spain began and Prussia nodded.

"Ja, that's why I opened the door in the first place, now," He turned to Britain; "Where is the beer?"

Britain stood and walked over to him; "I suppose I could use on as well, what about you Spain?" He asked the other nation who stood up and nodded back; "All right, maybe we should go to someone else's house, once we get the beer,"

"Ja, I think France deserves it,"

"Si, we'll go to my place, it's warmer there, perfect to enjoy some beer," Spain added and the trio quickly went down to one of Frances numerous basements to steal some beer, and then headed to Spain's place.

"France was hoping you two would fight," Prussia said as he started to drink while Spain drove.

"No surprise," Britain said and shook his head, he expected as much; "Myself and Spain aren't that bad,"

"He probably expected us to… _get it on_, is that the phrase?" Spain asked the two, Britain paled and Prussia laughed.

"Exactly! He said there might be sexual tension between the two of you; he looked like he wanted to be in the room too,"

"That bloody…" Britain trailed off as the other two grinned at him; "What?"

"You are only after his blood amigo, not anything else?"

"What? Has France been putting these ideas into your heads?"

"Ja, you two have known each other for so long…"

"Idiots, France and I will never be _anything_ but enemies…"

"But you work together from…" Spain pointed out.

"Yes, but that is different, we work together when we _must_,"

"Tch, who cares, we have his beer!" Prussia said and laughed; "I think this should have been our plan to begin with!"

"What? Me being in a car with two idiots?"

"Ah, amigo, I think he meant this road trip," Spain corrected him; "But it is good to know that we are not going to be like what you are like with France, I'm safe I suppose,"

Britain said nothing as Prussia continued to laugh merrily.


End file.
